


Figgy Puddin' Is Not a Repellent

by monmon_K



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmon_K/pseuds/monmon_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots never experienced Christmas back on Cybertron, and it's up to the their partners to teach them. Will everything go all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figgy Puddin' Is Not a Repellent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not any of the Transformers franchise. If I did, I would’ve made almost everything fluffy and would go mad with power; and with great power comes great responsibility.

It was always silent at night in Griffin Rock with the exception of nocturnal animals roaming about. However, it wasn’t an eerie quiet nor was it peaceful. It was just…dull, especially in the winter. The cold atmosphere caused a child to shiver and roused him from his slumber. He reached his arm out to wrap a blanket around him, and noticed something white at his window. The boy rubbed his eyes. Nothing interesting really ever happened in Griffin Rock. That is, until the Bots came. Yes, everything became more exciting. No more same old boring news. No more watching and waiting behind the sidelines. No more being left out for Cody Burns.

oOoOoOo  
It was in the middle of the night; the Rescue Bots awoke from their stasis nap to Cody screaming to the top of his lungs. “Hey, guys! Wake up!” Cody yelled as he ran back and forth to each autobot beckoning them to follow him. “It’s snowing!”

  
“Snow?” It wasn’t long before Boulder quickly got off his berth and quickly ran up to the boy. “Hey, what’s going on?” Blades asked as he sat up.  
“It’s snowing!!” Cody repeated.

  
“Ugh,” Heatwave groaned as he shuttered his optics and rubbed his forehelm. “Can’t this wait?” He propped himself up with one arm. “Why couldn’t you just call for Frankie?”

  
“I did,” he replied, leaning on the wall. “But then she hung up ‘cause she said it was too early...”

  
Chase couldn’t help but inquire. “How early, is it, Cody?”

  
“Ehm,” he hesitated before shrugging and smiling sheepishly. “Four-thirty?”

  
Silence took over and Heatwave angrily grunted and went back into stasis. Boulder, however, was as giddy as he could be. He always loves learning and seeing new things. Well, this won’t be the first time the bots would witness snow. The last one they experienced was caused by a weather machine which went bad afterwards and put many lives in danger. But this was different! It came naturally this time.

  
“C’mon, Heatwave!” Boulder insisted, walking over to Heatwave’s berth. “It’ll be nice just to relax and have fun once in a while.”

  
“I am relaxing,” Heatwave said as shut off his audio sensors as well as his optics. “You all do want you want. I’m staying in berth.”

  
Boulder looked over to Cody and the others, and they just shrugged. “Okay…If you say so,” he replied disappointingly and patted Heatwave’s shoulder in acknowledgement of his answer.

  
The bots followed Cody up onto the elevator platform to watch the snowfall. The wind caused the snow to slam against the window, creating a white frame.

  
“So, when do we get to go out?”

  
“I dunno… It’s pretty dark out there… and cold… and scary!” Blades shrieked at the last phrase when Chase clamped his servo down on his shoulder which resulted in Chase laughing in his monotone voice.

  
“Blades is right.” Cody said as he looked out and rested his hand on the window. “I’m sorry, guys. I just wanted to watch the snowfall with my fri-no, my family.”  
“Aren’t your dad and siblings your family?” Chase asked.

  
“Well, yeah, they are, but you are, too,” Cody replied, looking up. “It’s just that Kade, Graham, and Dani don’t really want to hang out the younger brother,” he gestured to himself. “And I can’t ask Dad, he’s been working really hard and tired since Christmas is coming up.”

  
“Christmas?” The bots questioned in unison.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Cody realized. “You don’t know about it,” he indicated with a small yawn. “I’ll…tell you…to…morrow.” With that, he fell in slumber.

  
Blades was worried that Cody would get a cold due to the fact he was still in pajamas. He tried to the closest thing to a blanket there is, and settled for a curtain. He carefully wrapped the fabric around the boy like a cocoon, exposing the head. He chuckled at his work, and handed Cody to Chase to let him sleep in the backseat after he transformed.

  
“Heheh,” Blades began. “Us being huddled together like this reminds me of these cute little flightless birds I saw on television. HAH! We should totally do that for Halloween next time.”

  
An awkward silence followed. “Your sense of humor truly astounds me,” Chase commented.

  
Boulder could only look out the window, fascinated by the many flakes falling from the sky. His optics zoomed in to get a better look, but the darkness outside made it difficult even if he activated his night vision. ‘I guess it could wait…’

oOoOoOo  
Mommy, Daddy, I want that one!!” a child exclaimed.

  
This was strange. The bots did not understand what was going on. They have seen many townsfolk holding shopping bags, colorful, boxes, and evening singing in chorus. This frightened Blades when he onlined along with a startled Cody. A bunch of people showed up in front of the rescue building, and demanded that they get “figgy pudding” and won’t leave until they get some. He didn’t even know what and where to get some. Cody and Dani had to reassure him that it’s just what people do during the holidays. The bots were in robot mode as they waited for the Burns family to finish shopping. Boulder focused his optics to zoom in to look at the many different designs of the snow crystals. It was the first time, the bots had ever witnessed the snow fall naturally. Heatwave could still remember the countless times of snow fights they had for the first time since they came here. It was fun. Even he admitted it.

  
Unbeknownst to the bots, a group of kids around Cody’s age were staring blankly at the machines, then exchanged mischievous glances at one another. Some of kids pushed one forward, having him stumble and land face first in the snow. He turned his head back to glare at his friends only to have them to either look away obliviously or snicker at his clumsiness.  
“Oh, hahah! Very funny, guys,” the boy snorted as he got up to brush the snow off him. He walked up and around the bots, and scrutinized them. He placed a hand on his chin in thought, and cautiously looked around him. He took out a can of spray paint and shook it. Just as he was about to press the nozzle, he heard a low growl coming from above. He turned around once more to see where the noise came from and saw that his friends were gone.

  
“Hey, kid!”

  
“Huh?” the boy turned around only to face a red-headed fireman.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Kade asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

  
“I-uh-I was just-” the boy stammered, as he panicked and the sight of getting in trouble with the authorities.

  
“What’s going on here?” The new voice belonged to Chief Charlie Burns.

  
Kade sighed to himself. “It’s nothing, Dad. This kid just got lost, and I’m giving him directions.”

  
“I see, and what is your name, young man?” Chief Burns asked warmly, kneeling on one knee.

  
“Daniel. Daniel Witwicky,” he answered as he looked down abashed.

  
“Well, Daniel, would you like us to take you home? We’re just about done with our holiday shopping.”

  
Daniel wasn’t really lost. He knew his way back, but since the fireman defended him, he felt obliged to agree. “Mhmm,” Daniel replied as he nodded and pursed his lips.

oOoOoOo  
“Ugh! This is why I hate being in robot mode.”

  
“Calm down, you pansy,” Kade sighed. He was tired of hearing Heatwave complain after he dropped off the boy at the hotel he and his parents were staying in. Maybe they were on vacation. “And keep your eye on the road since you’re talking to me an’ all.”

  
That earned Kade a growl in return. Everyday. Everytime. Heatwave lets Kade ride in him and save people, and he gets all the credit. The least he could do was thank him and respect him. He thinks that if he shows a bit of gratitude once in a while, it’ll make up for Heatwave having to bear with his attitude. Well, he’s dead wrong!

  
The whole ride home was in silence.

oOoOoOo  
Chief Burns turned on the radio to the Christmas station, and started to rock his head and drum his fingers on the steering wheel to the songs. If only his kids could see him now. They would have probably died from embarrassment. Chase, however, was confused. He had never seen him this merry and stared intently at him without saying a word. He listened intently to the words and beat of the song. Very…upbeat.

  
“What are those things for?” Chase inquired, indicating the items in the shopping bags.

  
“Oh, they’re presents.”

  
“Presents?” He repeated, confused.

  
“Yes, you know, gifts.”

  
“For whom if I may ask, and is this for a special occasion?”

  
“They’re for the kids, and for your second question, yes. We do it every year on during the holidays.”

  
“I see. Does this have something to do with Christmas? Cody did mention something about that. What is it?”

  
He gave a small chuckle. “Did he, now? The boy’s really excited about it. Kade, Graham, Dani, and I…have been busy with a lot of rescues lately so we don’t really spend that much together anymore,” he said with a sigh, “but I’m going to make up for that. I’ll whip up a nice dinner, invite our close friends, and enjoy what we have for the moment.”

  
“Why does it have to be on a certain day? Couldn’t it be any day when you have free time?”

  
“If it could only be that simple. The holidays are the only times, we could relax and not have a worry in the world. We don’t have to sleep all day due to the exhaustion from the prior day.” He tilted his head back and rubbed his temples.

  
“I see…”

  
“Don’t worry you and the bots can join in.”

  
“But what do we do?”

  
“Well, what we do is enjoy each other’s company, have fun, giving each other presents. Don’t think I forgot about you,” he said laughing.

  
“I’m sorry to say I have nothing to give you,” Chase ashamedly said.

  
“Hahah,” Burns waved his hand reassuringly. “That’s okay. Your help is all I need.”

  
“Ah…”

  
“No really, it’s fine.”

  
“Affirmative, and permission to ask another question.”

  
“Hoo! Curious much?” He replied with another laugh. “Shoot.”

  
“Shoot what?”

  
“No, I mean,” Burns was taken off guard with that question. _‘Oh, right, right.’_ He shortly corrected himself. “Permission granted.”

  
“Why are we bringing a coniferous tree back to base? What are we going to do with it?”

  
“All part of the tradition. First we bring it home to set it up, then we’ll decorate it with lots of ornaments and decorations,” Chief Burns said as a matter of fact. “It’s not bugging you or anything, right?”

  
“No, my hood is fine. It is just I have still yet to learn more about ‘Christmas’.” Chase emphasized the last word.

  
Chase pulled over when they arrived back at the base. He waited until Chief Burns got out and untied the tree from hood before transforming back into his normal robot mode.

  
“Well, that because you haven’t experienced it, yet,” he said, chuckling.

  
Chase tilted his head, intrigued. “And when do I get to experience it?”

  
“Not that long,” he heaved the tree over his shoulder, and winced in pain he heard his back crack. Age was getting to him.

  
Chase sensed his distress, and picked the tree up from his shoulders with little to no effort at all.

  
He thanked him as they made their way up the house, and Chief Burns called for Kade to help bring the tree inside since he was most physically fit and well-built. Once Chase made sure that the two got in safely, he waited for his order to get back to base since they were still outside where pedestrians can see him.

  
“You’re good to go.” And with that, Chase headed back to the base.

  
He still couldn’t figure out what’s the point of the celebration of one day. Everything was adorned in many colors, specifically red, and green, or blue and white. The windows, the houses, even the people were covered in it. There was nothing like this back on Cybertron…Back at home…No, this were their home, now.

oOoOoOo  
“Ohhh, he was so adorable! He was like a little angel…with bad fashion sense,” Dani gushed after they dropped off Daniel.

  
“Yeah, I guess…Until he started crying his eyes out that is.”

  
“How was I supposed to know he was scared of heights? He asked to fly with me,” Dani said, putting her arms akimbo.

  
“Jus’ saying.” If he was in robot mose, he would have put his servos up defensively. “Hey, guys,” Blades ran up to the team after he transformed with Dani following behind him. “After we dropped off the kid, right, me and Dani went to this cute little shop, and oh! oh! Guess what they had?” He waved his hands in front of his faceplate.

  
The others just looked at each other and shrugged.

  
“Fiiiiiiiiggy puuuuddin’~!” He singsonged.

  
“What is it for, Blades?” Chase asked.

  
“For the humans, of course!” Blades placed his arms akimbo. “It’s the perfect solution for our problems, too!”

  
“How so?”

  
“Well, I first got the idea when that little boy was about to spray paint Heatwave. Then, I remembered,” he paused with a dramatic gasp and put his servos on his faceplate. “That must be revenge for us not giving them any ‘figgy pudding’ this morning!”

  
“Blades!” Dani rebuked with a scoff. “I bought this for the family to eat.”

  
“I know,” he pouted, pressing his foredigits together. “But, just in case.” This earned him a slap on the leg by the female pilot.

  
“So, can we go out now?” Boulder slightly bounced on his pedes in excitement as to not bring the whole place down.

  
“Meh… I dunno, won’t see us?” Blades plopped down onto the sofa.

  
Boulder looked over to Heatwave to see that he wasn’t paying attention to the whole situation, and that he was punching a dummy. He turned to look at Chase to see that he isn’t interested at all.

  
“We could go to the back,” Cody suggested.

  
“Really?” he looked hopefully.

  
“Besides, all we did was shop all day,” he pointed out. “And I’ve been meaning to test out my new sled.”

  
“Did you build that?”

  
“Yup! Now let’s go!”

  
“Come on, guys!! It’ll be fun,” Boulder called, as he followed Cody right away.

  
It was still snowing and Chase was getting worried that something bad was about to happen. “Cody, are you sure this is not the work of another malfunctioning weather machi-” His sentence was interrupted when he heard someone shout, “Think fast!”, and was hit with something soft. The bot proceeded to activate his windshield wipers to clear the splattered snow on his chest. He looked in the direction of the assaulter.

  
“HahaHAH! Hey, I warned ya.” Heatwave smirked in accomplishment and crossed his arms across his chest. “Besides, even if it is the work of a machine, we would’ve noticed something weird happe-”

  
Chase put his servos on his stomach and gave a hearty laugh after he got his revenge. Although, he still had doubts about the weather, the fact that he considered throwing things at people is considered a violation, he remembered Chief Burns’ advice about snow fights is required.

  
Blades was working on a snowbot in the form of Robo-Baby. “H-hey, you guys! Remember this adorable little bundle of joy?” “If only he was still here… Ahhhhh! I miss him so much!” he whined as he cuddled the now deformed snowbot.

  
Boulder was piling up snow to form a steep hill for Cody to slide down on his sled. He was elated with the change of season. However, he wondered why there aren’t any living trees or plants. He started to get worried when the orange, red, and yellow of the leaves of the trees began to fall leaving the trees completely bare, but was reassured when Graham told him it is nature’s way of getting ready for the winter. Boulder still felt pity for the trees wishing that he could help them.

  
“When will they grow back?” He knew when they did. He stored all the information he learned in his memory bank. He never doubted the books he read, but it never hurt to make sure.  
Cody laughed as he slid down the hill. “Hm?” He looked up at the bot to see what he was talking about and noticed he was staring across the street at the trees that are so far away that he had to squint in order to spot them. “What do you mean? The leaves?”

  
Boulder nodded.

  
“They’ll grow back in spring.” It did not surprise Cody that Boulder would ask these questions. They were both from different planets after all. If he ever got the chance to visit Cybertron, he would bombard the bots with questions, as well.

  
“The flowers, too?”

  
“The flowers, too,” Cody smiled. “Everything will grow back. They have to. Or else, there wouldn’t be spring.”  
Boulder finally felt at peace.

  
“Is it just me, or is it getting colder?” Blades hugged himself and shuddered.

  
“Cody, come inside. It’s getting dark.” Graham was standing at the entrance of the back door holding a mug of hot chocolate.

  
“Wouldn’t want any of you catching a cold,” Dani smiled warmly and held out a blanket for Cody.

  
Cody looked up at the sky and sighed. “Okay.”

oOoOoOo  
“Daniiiiiiii!” Blades cried. “What are you putting on me, now?!” He was cupping his servos for Dani to stand in so that she couldn’t fall off. She was taping something onto the glass hood (1) over his helm. _‘Oh dear Primus… It’s not going to leave any sticky residue, is it?? What if it doesn’t come off?’_ He thought as he made a wheeze of discomfort.

  
He hoped that it wasn’t another “improvement” like the scoop clamp. Although at the same time, he did enjoy it and the attention he had gotten from the residents of Griffin Rock. He also loved to be looked up to by the others and called a hero even though most of them didn’t know he was a sentient life form. His pride, however, made him an easy target for the bots.

  
“Oh geez! Just stop moving, already, it’s not gonna hurt.” Dani made one last attempt to keep the item from falling off. “There!” She sank down to her knees and sighed, glad that it worked out better than she expected.

  
Blades looked up to see what was hanging above his helm. “W-what is it?”

  
Dani raised her knuckle in front of her month to keep herself from giggling at his childish naivety. “A mistletoe.”

  
“….Missile….toe?” He raised an optic ridge. “Sounds dangerous… And shouldn’t it be on my pedes, then?” he asked sticking his leg out and pointing at it. “Wait, that doesn’t matter. Dani, I don’t want anything dangerous on me!! What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you?” Blades didn’t even want to think about anything like that.

  
Before you know it, Dani was being smushed against Blades’ chest protectively. He has gotten attached to his family and feels that it was his and the bots’ duty to protect them, no matter what cost. Yes, despite the cowardice that he show sometimes, he would even put his life on the line of duty for them.

  
The girl struggled to pull free, and ended up bonking the helicopter on the nose. The copter pulled back and looked at Dani in embarrassment. _‘Honestly!’_ She crossed her arms and huffed in irritation.

  
“It’s not gonna hurt you, me, or anyone at all,” she said tapping a finger impatiently.

  
“Well, _someone_ ’s grumpy today.”

  
“Hey!” She raised her fists in indignation, the lowered them. _‘Relax… Relax… He doesn’t know,’_ she chanted to herself in her head. “Blades,” Dani said, attempting to sound sweet. “Mistletoes are part of the holiday celebration.”

  
Blades flinched when Dani was about ready to give him another punch. It didn’t hurt; it’s just that…violent women scare him. He managed to relax when she started to talk patiently with him.

  
“What are they supposed to do?” He turned his head slightly and raised an optic ridge.

  
“Well, when two people are under the mistletoe,” Dani held up her forefinger as a matter of fact. “They kiss.”

  
“Whuhhhhh???” Blades was dumbfounded. That doesn’t make sense at all, but then again, this is Earth… “What do missiles have anything to do with kissing??”

  
Dani’s only response was a snort which led up to full-blown laugher as she hunched forward. “No! Missiles don’t have anything to do with it.”

  
 _‘Why does this have to be so confusing??’_ Blades was ready to bombard his human partner with questions. “What’s the point of it? Why do humans need it in order to kiss? Can’t they jus-” Then, realization hit him. “A-a-a-aren’t we under the m-missile-toe?”

  
She let out a soft sigh when she was asked all these questions. Dani was taken aback by his last one and looked up at the plant hanging above both of their heads. “Hm…I guess we are.”

  
Not before long, Dani reached up to grab onto Baldes’ face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Shortly, she pulled away and gave him a glowing smile. Blades, however, was too shocked to say or do anything, and incoherent words fumbled out of his vocals.

  
“Wha-I-but-why-sorry-guh” The whole room was spinning. His face was red from heating up with embarrassment. He was afraid he was about to faint.

  
“I take it that was your first kiss?” Dani chuckled.

  
“I-wha-no-I just-” Blades just wanted to offline right there and then.

  
“Take it easy.” Dani put her hand up to his face once more in an attempt to calm the bot.

  
Unfortunately, that didn’t help at all and made the copter blush even deeper. Blades could only look down when he was on the verge of tears.

  
“Oh, Blades!” Dani leaned forward. “I didn’t know you were going to be this way. I’m sorry.”

  
“Nono,” he said quickly in a fail attempt to cover it up. He waited until the coolant dried up so that he may look up, again. “I was just- I was just taken off guard, is all.” He stood up straight than he’s like in order to make it look like he was never affected at all.

  
Dani let out another soft sigh. _‘Tough guy, huh?’_ She thought as she smiled inwardly.

  
“You worried me there for a second.”

  
“You? Worried? Pshh nah!”

  
She could only chuckle at that. “Do you want me to take it down?”

  
“No need, I’ll try to stay clear of anyone for that matter.” Then, he had an idea. “Or maybe…Hmm…” He started to smile at his plan.

  
“Wuh-oh,” she was taken off guard by that scheming look on his face. “Should I be worried about that?”

  
“Maybe it won’t be too bad,” the bot declared. “Maybe this could give me an excuse to spread holiday cheer to Crankybot.” Blades snickered when he referred to a certain fire truck.

  
Dani instantly lit up at his nickname and threw her head back in uncontrollable laughter.

  
“Do you-hahah-do you think that’s a good idea?”

  
“It’s the PERFECT idea!!” Blades concluded. “Besides, it’s funny to get a reaction out of him.”

  
“Out of who now?”

  
“OHDEARPRIMUS” Blades jumped up at the new voice which caused him to almost drop his partner.

  
“Scratch that. I don’t wanna know.”

oOoOoOo  
Christmas has finally arrived and thing have gotten a tad bit hectic.

  
“We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a hap-.”

  
“Ugh, do you know any other songs at all?” Heatwave rubbed at his temples from the headache he is getting from the policebot.

  
“Indeed I do. I have taken the opportunity to learn the all carols of the humans to join in on the festivities.”

  
“Wait- Ohoh…Great…” He shook his helm after he was cut off.

  
“You better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout. I’m telling you why.”

  
“Heheh.. Hey Blades, you know ‘bout the story of Santa Claws, yet?” Heatwave wiggled his digits in front of the copter’s face.

  
“Yes!” Blades said automatically then, changed his answer. “No. What is it? It has something to do with flobsters, right? I still get nightmares from that!”

  
“He sees you when you’re sleeping. He knows when you’re awake.” Somewhere along that line, Blades is heard shrieking in terror and screaming for figgy pudding, and Heatwave is just laughing his aft off. Chase paused to rub at his chin in contemplation. “This ‘Santa Claus’ is violating laws of privacy and breaking and entering.”

  
“Santa Claus,” Boulder informed, “is an old man who brings toys to all the good boys and girls.”

  
“What’s your definition of good?” Heatwave scoffed.

  
“He doesn’t sound so bad,” Blades said as he turned around to fix the plant hanging over his helm.

  
“Falalal-” Chase was singing, yet again, another song and was abruptly cut off with a kiss. “My word!” He could only stand there speechless.

  
Blades carefully tiptoed behind Boulder who was still explain the concept of Santa to a very bored and irritated Heatwave. He tapped his shoulder for him to turn around. “Oh hey, Blades. Do you need something?”

  
“Uh-uh.” He shook his helm. “Say, do you know what people do when they’re under the missile-toe?” he asked while pointing up and snickered.

  
“No, what?” He asked, interested in the culture of Earth.

  
Blades leaned forward to give Boulder a small peck on the cheek. Boulder put a servo to his cheek as he pulled away. He turned to see Chase who was still paralyzed from the action.  
“I…don’t understand…”

  
Blades shrugged in response. “It’s just part of the culture.”

  
“B-but why do they do that? There’s got to be some meaning in it!” He scurried off to the book shelf to learn more about it.

  
Heatwave, who was still too shocked to say or do anything, just stared at what just happened. He never expected Blades of all bots to do anything like that. He just hoped that the copter would just overlook him.

  
“Heaaaaaatwaaave~”

  
Dead wrong.

  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He pointed a digit shakily at him and took a step back.

  
“Wouldn’t I?” Blades replied almost too sweetly.

  
He held his arms out and ran up to the fire truck. He, in return, dodged. This happened several time more. He moves one way, he blocks. He moves the other, he follows. Rinse and repeat…..Until Blades finally tackles him that is.

  
“Oof! Quit it!!!” Heatwave yelled. The only way to get him off is by force. He couldn’t really hit Blades. He was too sensitive for anyone to do that. He looked in the others’ directions to see if they could help him. “A little help here would be nice in the season of giving!” Unfortunately, Chase was still in a trance, and Boulder, still focused on the books, only waved his servo dismissively at him.

  
“Never!!!!!” He puckered his lips only to have Heatwave push his face away and escape.

  
Blades chased Heatwave around in circles not noticing the visitors.

  
“Someone’s here to see you guys!” Cody called out and stepped aside to show Frankie holding Robo-Baby.

  
“BABY!!!!” Blades completely forgot about the bot he was chasing, and was the first to run up and grab him. “I missed you sooo much~!” He gushed as he placed numerous amounts of kisses on his helm. He turned his helm to notice the other bots approaching. “Oh…and them, too.”

  
“They’ve met before?” Frankie asked.

  
“Well…maybe I forgot to mention I had a little help,” Cody replied as he made a gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

  
“Remarkable, truly remarkable.” Doctor Greene watched in fascination the bots as they fought over the giggling mechanical infant. He was still getting used to these alien life forms. Building robots was one thing, but these beings in front of him were manufactured and were given a soul, or in their case a spark, in one place and by one being only, sort of like their god. Their entire beings were like something of science fiction.

  
“I know,” Chief Burns replied.

  
“Cody! You have to open my present!” Frankie tugged at the boy’s sleeve before taking out a neatly wrapped gift from her messenger bag.

  
Cody blushed and smiled thankfully. “Mine, too,” he said as the two ran over to the Christmas tree in the center of the base. They were surprised that the bots haven’t wrecked from their shenanigans.

  
“Eh-he-hem!” Kade cleared his throat exasperatedly to get his partner’s attention. No response. _‘Stupid robot.’_ He leaned in towards Heatwave for him to hear him better. “EH-HE-HE-HEM-”

  
“What’s _wrong_ with you?”

  
Kade held up a colorfully-wrapped present not saying a word.

  
Heatwave tilted his head to the side in confusion. He saw that it was similar to the ones Cody and Frankie gave to each other. Apparently, judging from the looks of it, it was a supposed to be a gesture of kindness. _‘Kade? Showing kindness to me? Now that’s just unheard of.’_ He was tempted to look outside to see if the world was ending or not.

  
“Just take it,” Kade snapped. “God!”

  
Heatwave knelt down on one knee to have the same eye level as him, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I…Uhh…Thank-“

  
“AHP-bup-bup!” Kade cut in and raised his arm up to stop him. He was looking away, embarrassed. “I only this as gratitude for…” The next few words were grumbled and barely audible.  
“Come, again?” He raised an optic ridge.

  
“I said it’s for….” Again the next words were grumbled and spoken to quickly.

  
“What?” Okay, now this was just getting ridiculous. He never thought of Kade being quiet and not saying what he wants to say.

  
“IT’S FOR HELPING ME OUT, ALRIGHT!”

  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the noise. Kade was huffing from the outburst, and was now red in the face from the unwanted attention. He turned away and stormed off towards the door pushing Graham out of the way.

  
Heatwave was speechless one more. Did everyone get Christmas fever today? He looked down at the colorful gift in his hands. _‘Well, that took guts. Maybe I should change my opinion of him, now,’_ he thought. “Nah.”

  
“So…I made oilnog,” Graham said trying to lighten the mood.

oOoOoOo  
The next morning, Cody had received an emergency response signal.

  
“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCEE-HEE-HEE!” The woman was in hysterics.

  
“Mrs. Neederlander, please,” Cody tried to comfort her. “What’s your emergency?” he spoke calmly and patiently. He knew what she was about to say because her emergencies were the same thing every time.

  
“MR. PETTYPAWS! MY POOR PETTYPAWS IS STICK IN THE TREE!!”

  
Bingo.

  
“Please remain calm. Rescue is on the way.”

  
“CALM? YOU CAN’T EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!!” she paused to look up at her pet. “…Alright, but you better hurry,” she spoke with worry laced in her voice, and with that, she hung up.

  
“What’s going on, now, kiddo?” Kade walked in yawning with his hands in his pockets.

  
“Pettypaws is stuck in the tree, again. Should we wake the others?”

  
“Uh-uh,” and with another yawn. “I’ll handle it.” Kade walked over to where Cody was and took a bite out of a piece of toast he was holding.

  
“Hey!” Cody scrunched up his face in annoyance.

  
“Relax, you still have two more,” he waved his hand dismissively and turned back out towards the door.

  
Cody crossed his arms facing the screen, and then turned back. “And Kade?” Cody called out. “Are you going to be alright?”

  
“What? Psh! I never said I wasn’t.” He gave a small chuckle. “Have more confidence in me, alright, baby brother?”

  
Kade hurriedly headed to the rescue building knowing the elderly woman was not patient. The bots ran up to greet him.

  
“What’s the emergency?” Chase asked.

  
“Pettypaws is in the tree.”

  
“Again?” Blades asked.

  
“Again,” Kade answered. “Promised Cody I’d handled it. Let’s go, Heatwave.”

  
Heatwave transformed into vehicle mode and opened his door for his partner to get in. Again, the ride was in silence.

  
“I…opened your…present,” Heatwave said.

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
“It’s…a buffer…”

  
Kade scoffed in response. “So? What? You think you’re too good for it, now? I spent good money on that.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Yeah, well… You’ve been giving a lot of lip lately, I don’t want you or your attitude slowing me down,” he said pointing to himself with his thumb, “and jeopardizing our missions.” Kade added crossing his arms with a final huff. “Plus, whenever you stick with me, you have to look good for Haley.”

  
“Oh, brother,” Heatwave said rolling his optics. “Do I… have to get you one, too?”

  
“Eh,” he shrugged. “Don’t bother. I doubt you’d know what to get me.”

  
“Same goes for you, too.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“And…thanks.” Heatwave averted his optics in embarrassment. Primus, this is humiliating. Having to give thanks to Kade of all people! ‘I am going wash my mouth out with soap when we get home.’

  
“WELL, IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!”

  
“We never speak of this, again,” Kade declared.

  
“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven’t seen many fanart or fanfics revolving around TFRB, so I thought, might as well! Uhh…until...You know, the show makes a holiday special, then you can forget this whole story ever happened lol. Plus, Boulder needs more love!!!  
> I have to admit, writing Heatwave’ and Chase’s parts was most difficult for me, also, and I apologize if the characters seemed OOC. Reviews and criticism would be awesome to improve on my writing!  
> (1) I honestly don’t know what the technical term for Blades’ “glass hood” is. So if anyone knows, I would really appreciate it if you would drop it in the reviews!  
> By the way, for those who don’t know him, Danny is from G1. I mean, c’mon, it’s bound to happen. He was in TFA, so why not TFP? I have this strange headcannon that Danny would have a crush on Dani…


End file.
